wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cupcake Zombie/Wreck It Ralph Fanon Wiki Quiz!
Hello all,Holly here,happy Valentines Day! It's been quite a while since this Wiki was made and we have seen many friends come and go from this amazing place! But come on,how well do you actually know this Wiki? This is a small quiz for fun,if you're bored,to show your knowledge of this Wiki! Good luck! :) Fanon Stuff and Wiki Events *Who is the first ever Vanellope recolour to be displayed on this Wiki? *Which canon character has the second most highest amount of recolours on this Wiki? *Which fanon character won second best in the Wreck It Ralph Fanon Wiki: 2013 Awards? *Who won best villain in the 2013 awards? *Which two villains came drawn with 3 votes in the 2013 awards? *How many votes did Strawbetty Muttonfudge win with in the Best Bully Nominations in the 2013 awards? *What fanfiction came third in the Best Fan-Fiction nominations in the 2013 awards? *Which fanfiction is the following quotation from?: "We're stuck in here. The village is very far away from here. There is nothing we can do... just pray". *How many fanfictions has the user Sugarrushfan2 made on this Wiki? *What is the infamous event which happens on this Wiki on the 4th of every month? *Name the fanon character Bob McBurger is commonly shipped with? *During the "Ask blog craze",which ask blog got the most questions asked? *Name the popular Chilean racer who is on this Wiki. *Which popular fanfiction was displayed on August 29th 2013? *What is the name of the genie who encounters Melody Von Schweetz in the fanfiction,The Sour Situation:17 Sweet Wishes? *What is Melissa Gummy-Goober's infamous catchphrase? *How old is Cookiena Von Chocolaten.? *What is the first fanon game I ever created on this Wiki? *Who came runner up for best female character in the 2014 awards? *Which fanon character does this descripton belong to? "----- is a kind , happy girl who's ambitious and determined to follow her dreams. " *Name Strawbetty Muttonfudge's best friend. *What is the name of Taffyta's Mother in the fanfiction Sweet Criminal? *Which fanon character's middle name is "Katyenka"? *What is the name of Glitchy van Glitchnessly's younger sister? *Which is the most recent Vanellope recolour to be displayed on this Wiki? *Which fanon character used to be called "Kat Nestlesweet" but had a name change? *Which fanfiction contains Tiffany Muttonfudge being troubled by spirits? *Which fanon character is currently dating Katrina le Dulces? *Which fanon character is currently dating Raspistine? *Which fanon character caused the killing of Kenny D. Peppermint? *Sugar Rush: New Generation's sequel. *A fanon game on this Wiki which is based on the topic of meat themed racers. *Cathy-Mae Codz is whose cousin? *Which game contains the "Hard Candy Cup"? *Which character asks Twister von Schweetz if Gloster was her pet fish in the fanfiction,The Game Bad Side: Freezing Adventure? *In which fanfiction did Bowser and Meta Knight kidnap Twister von Schweetz? *Whose party was ruined in The Island Of The Recolours? *What is the missing word in this fanfiction's title? "Killer --- Lips". *Who is the main character in the fanfiction Starburst Sea? *Which canon character bullied Pepper Cottoncane in Pepper's Adventure? *Which fanfiction containts the fanon character Clementine La Cafe? *Which Vanellope younger sibling has red hair and a dark blue hair tye? *Who is the third fanon character you see in Category:Females? *Angelica Creamcakes' mean stepsister. *Candy Dash's famous pop star. *The name of the Sugar Rush and Mario Kart crossover. *Living Dead Raceaway's biggest spooky rival. *Claire Gummy-Goober's current boyfriend. *Twister von Schweetz' candy themes. *Which user held the FIFA event on this Wiki which featured many fanon characters representing their countries for the FIFA Worldcup? *Which fanon character represented Australia in the FIFA Wiki event? *Name the French fanon character with an American candy theme. *Name the two fanon characters by the user Sugarrushfan2,who have a crush on each other.Their candy themes are chocolate and gingerbread. *How many users have the "This user loves Twister von Schweetz!" userbox on their userpages? *The surname of Twister von Schweetz' crush "Mark -'-----". *The name of Melissa Gummy-Goober's evil mirror reflection. *The last three pages edited on this Wiki. *The most popular page on the Wiki. *Melty von Schweetz' voice actress. *The youngest Von Schweetz sibling with a page on this Wiki. *How many fanon characters are there on this Wiki with "Coco" in their full names? *What type of hair piece did Jenny Chupa-Chups' second redesign contain? *ForkOnTheLeft's popular villain. *The name of the party game based on Twister von Schweetz. *What is the caption underneath the picture of Twister von Schweetz' plush in her gallery? *How many comments does the page for Cheyenne Cheetos have? *Whose description is this? ""her hair is red, along with her leggings and shoes. Her eyes are two different colors; one is red and the other is more of a lighter hue of red. She wears a grey dress underneath her burgundy colored jacket." *The fanon character with the surname "TreatTricker"s,first name. *What chapter of the The Game Bad Side does Galleta Seaclaid appear in? *Annabetty Winterfrost's recolour. *Whose description is this? ""She has good stats while racing, but being one of the youngest racers, it's always hard to finish in good places". END OF THE QUIZ! Leave your answers in the comments below! How did you do? :) Category:Blog posts